V1.0.0.108
* New Item: * removed & divided into: ** New Item: ** New Item: |Related = *Release Notes v1.0.0.108 |Prev = 1.0.0.107 |Next = }} New Skins in the Store * * * * League of Legends v1.0.0.108 Champions * : Caitlyn revs up her rifle for 1 second to unleash a penetrating shot which deals physical damage (deals less damage to subsequent targets). * : Caitlyn sets a trap to reveal sneaky yordles. When sprung, the trap immobilizes the champion and deals magic damage over 1.5 seconds. * : Caitlyn fires a heavy net to slow her target, the recoil knocks Caitlyn back. * (Ultimate): Caitlyn takes time to line up the perfect shot, dealing massive damage to a single target at a huge range. Enemy champions can intercept the bullet for their ally. * (Innate): Every 8 attacks (attacks while in brush count as 2), Caitlyn will fire a headshot, dealing either 150% damage to a champion or 250% damage to a minion. * Base movement speed increased to 310 from 305. * movement speed buff increased to 3 seconds from 2. * ability power ratio increased to .55 from .45. * : ** Slow increased to 60% at all ranks from 40/50/60%. ** Cooldown changed to 130/120/110 seconds from 120 at all ranks. * base damage increased to 60/100/140/180/220 from 60/90/120/150/180 per second. * Title is now 'The Will of the Blades' instead of 'the Will of the Blades'. * cast range increased to 650 from 600. * cast range increased to 425 from 375. * base damage increased to 90/140/190 from 80/130/180. * will now place Katarina on the other side of the target (relative to Katarina), rather than behind the target. * Stats: ** Base attack damage increased to 51 from 48. ** Attack damage per level increased to 3.1 from 2.9. * Fixed a bug where the spell cast by opposing Malzahars behaved improperly. * : ** Base damage reduced to 7/14/21/28/35 from 10/17/24/31/38. ** Health scaling increased to 1% from 0.5%. * is now more visible to allies: ** The green circle that allies see now appears when Pantheon starts channeling. ** The red circle that enemies see still draws when he leaps into the air. * : ** Base damage changed to 30/80/130/180/230 from 40/80/120/160/200. ** It no longer scales off of ability power. ** Attack damage scaling increased to 1.7 from 0.5. ** Persistent attack speed in Tiger Stance increased to 20/25/30/35/40% from 15/20/25/30/35%. ** Initial damage effect can now be triggered any time in Tiger Stance, or within 5 seconds of casting it even if you switch stances. ** Restored the hit particle to Tiger Stance's basic attacks. * : ** Breath damage reduced to 40/80/120/160/200 from 50/95/140/185/230. ** Now casts fire cone every 3 attacks instead of every 4. Items * : ** UNIQUE Passive: Reduces ability cooldowns by 15%. ** UNIQUE Passive: Enhanced Movement 2. * has been decommissioned. * : ** +100 Ability Power. ** +50 Armor. ** UNIQUE Active: Places your champion into stasis for 2 seconds, rendering you invulnerable and untargetable but unable to take any action. 90 sec cooldown. * : ** +155 Ability Power. ** UNIQUE Passive: Increases Ability Power by 30%. * , , and now show you in their tooltip what their stats are. Look for this to spread to other items like and soon. * attack speed increased to 55% from 50%. * no longer continues to deal damage while dead. * : ** Damage reduced to 55 from 75. ** Now adds 30% increased attack speed. ** Unique Passive - Now shreds 15 armor per stack from 12 but has a maximum of 3 stacks from 5. * : ** Cost reduced to 75 gold from 90 gold. ** Now has 3 health, is immune to healing effects and takes only 1 damage from every attack. * . ** Now has 3 health, is immune to healing effects and takes only 1 damage from every attack. * ability power granted to the owner increased to 50 from 40. * : ** Now damages enemies that do not have mana. ** Fixed a bug where Wit's End did not interact correctly with clones. * : ** The ward created now has 3 health and is immune to healing effects and take only 1 damage from every attack. Summoner Spells * now reduces attack damage by 70% and ability/item damage by 35% instead of the blinding for the duration. General * ** Base health increased to 8000 from 6500. ** Magic resistance increased to 70 from 35. ** Damage increased by approximately 15%. * : ** Global gold reward reduced to 190 from 240. ** Magic resistance increased to 30 from 0. ** The on-hit burning debuff now affects the target of his attack but nobody else (previously it afflicted enemies in a cone but ignored the attack target). ** The burning debuff now also reduces attack speed by 20%. ** Updated the tooltip to reflect that the Dragon no longer grants global experience. * Neutral Monsters experience range reduced to 800 from 1250. * Removed mana from all inhibitor minions. * Shrine (spawn) turrets now ignore all resistances and immunities. * The Options menu now has a 2nd slider that scales the chat box independent of the rest of the UI. Audio * - Fixed audio timing of and fixed a bug that caused the audio not to play at certain distances. Undocumented Changes General *Holiday runes no longer appear larger than regular ones. New Skins * * Patch Day Video Preview This was the first time the Team gave their insight in a video 600px|right